


there’s nothing that i wouldn’t do (to find my way back to you)

by coykoi



Series: sing a little song my way [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Spideychelle, deleted bc I wanted to edit but now I’m like, find my way back, mj might be the reason but, nah, peter isn’t very good at hiding, they try, yes this is a repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/pseuds/coykoi
Summary: "And even if you slip awayI’ll be there to fall into the darkTo chase your heartNo distance could ever tear us apart."alternatively: peter and mj are meeting up in secret when they shouldn’t be
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: sing a little song my way [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921600
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	there’s nothing that i wouldn’t do (to find my way back to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jsscshvlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/gifts).



Months have passed since he’s seen her.

Months of Peter running, hiding, pretending that leaving his problems behind in his home city will lead to people forgetting about them. About him. That’s the goal, at least. 

To be forgotten.

It’s a lonely endeavor, the process of getting his name cleared whilst not being allowed to be a part of it. Too much of a risk, that’s what they told him. He would have a massive target on his back, inevitably endangering his loved ones by being near them.

And Peter doesn’t want that—would never want anyone to get hurt because of him, but you don’t know desperation until you’re deprived of the one thing that keeps you going. 

When minutes feel like hours and days feel like years, no one should blame him for just wanting an ounce of air.

The nights him and her text in secret, those are _his_ little pockets of air. Bubbles of happiness that always seem to pop too soon—their conversations getting cut off mid-breath, neither of them wanting to get caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

Because that’s how you get it cut off.

But she is nothing if not a whirlwind of determination and paired with his spur of the moment recklessness, they make a decision together.

There’s an old building, a rundown thing right on the outskirts of the city. He sneaks out of the safe house that’s felt more suffocating than anything as of late, and she escapes the safety of her apartment that’s been topped with recent security.

No one has come to supervise them this time. No security guards, no agents, nobody to keep them from each other.

Just Peter and Michelle, Michelle and Peter. 

For the whole night.

It’s a gift they shouldn’t be granted, Peter knows that, but he refuses to let it go to waste, pulling Michelle into a hug so tight that it lifts her from the ground. He’s missed her terribly, his tears showing for it, and she smiles sadly.

Her touch is soft, healing, and he leans into it. Memorizes it.

She asks if they can sit on the roof, and he knows he could never deny her anything, already swinging them up with the spare web-shooters hidden underneath his sleeves.

They lie together under the stars for hours, Peter holding her in his arms, occasionally dusting kisses across her neck, her shoulder, her lips. She’s pliant for him, and he whispers promising words into her mouth as their tongues brush.

Michelle’s eyes are bright, a reflection of the moon staring back at him, and he indulges her with a secret. His experience of going away into hiding hasn’t been a pretty one. He’s done things. 

Things that have left the ghost of an ache in his heart. Things that were necessary to release his pent-up emotions. Anger. Sadness. Grief. He needed to let it all go, but without Spider-Man as his outlet, he could only be Peter.

And as Peter, everything feels so much more personal. There’s a limit to what he can handle before snapping.

She nods, her expression gentle, and promises to keep it all to herself while also letting him know that she’ll always be his safe space if he wants it.

Peter hugs her impossibly closer, his lips smothering little kisses in her hair as she laughs under her breath.

This is love, he thinks.

No. He _knows_.

For someone who’s barely an adult, who hasn’t had any previous relationships aside from a crush-endorsed flirtation, it’s a presumptuous acknowledgment but still one he welcomes with open arms.

Because there isn’t any other explanation for the intense, undeniable emotion he felt after finally getting to hold the person so dear to his heart in his arms once again.

Peter is aware that he could tell her right now. Tuck a frizzy strand of curls behind her ear and smile and bear his feelings.

And hopefully, she would smile back.

But that can wait for a time when they’re not hidden away like a secret. Love is an open and honest thing. Once their relationship aligns with that—once they’re allowed to stop hiding, he’ll tell Michelle. A promise to himself and to her.

They have all the time in the world once this is over.

Peter doesn’t know how long they stay on the roof, but he’s half certain that she’s starting to fall asleep, eyes dropping. He can’t blame her, them having stayed up for most of the night, just talking.

And, god, they could talk for ages about everything and nothing at the same time. Some people would say that’s how you waste a day away, but anything with her wouldn’t be a waste.

Michelle eyes flutter shut, and he lets her sleep for the remainder of the time they have left. It’s not much at all.

Because before he knows it, the sun starts to rise and reality sets back in.

They can’t be seen together, safety only guaranteed when they live their lives separately right now. 

Fury has told him time and time again that everything will go back to how it was as long as they all cooperate. He said it was going to be a waiting game but that the end result would be worth it.

But Peter and Michelle both share a trait, that being impatience. He only hopes that their little indulgences, their little breaths of air, won’t cost them anything.

“Michelle,” he whispers, her stirring ever so slightly before looking up at him. “It’s time. We have to go before they notice we’re gone.”

“What if we ran away together instead?” she asks, lips curled into a sad smile, her tone sounding as if it were on the wistful end of a joke.

Peter shakes his head, laughing quietly as he brings them back down to the ground, out of the clouds.

“I know you would hate that.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad with you.” But she says that as a conclusion to their conversation, knowing it’s not a choice. Never was a choice. 

_Safety is not guaranteed._

Peter merely nods, pressing his lips up to hers, one last kiss for the road. She gives his hands a firm squeeze, a reassurance that everything will be okay soon, and then turns around.

He’s glad she leaves first, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop looking back.

It doesn’t take long for him to make it to the safe house fairly undetected, the only one to pick up his presence being a stray cat along the way. 

Slipping into his bedroom, Peter already has his phone in hand, prepared to text Michelle and ask if she’s made it home safely.

His text goes unread for three hours.

The time it would take to get home isn’t even close to that, but Peter’s worries gradually melt away when he hears his ringtone echo within the soundproof walls.

Until.

“Is Michelle with you?” her mother asks first thing, borderline between angry and terrified.

His tongue feels frozen stiff as he responds.

“No. No, she’s not.” Peter knows he could make up a lie, ask why he of all people would know where she is. Act like he wasn’t the last to see her.

But Michelle’s mom seems to have already figured it out, an observant woman just like her daughter.

“Well, Mr. Parker. Maybe you can at least tell me why my daughter hasn’t come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m uncertain now about a part two. I don’t know if I could write it lol.


End file.
